Three Days, Three Friends, One Chance
by Fade-like-a-shadow
Summary: He wasn't sure why he was acting this way…but he had a pretty good idea.    It all started about three days ago.  For some, three days can seem like nothing at all.  For him, those three days seemed to last a lifetime.
1. She Is

**Hey guys, so I just joined Fanfiction a couple of days ago and this is my first story! Yayyy! Umm, just to let you guys know in advance, I have no idea where this story is going... eheheh. I just typed this up on the spot, and that's probably how it will continue (that is if it _does_ continue). So, read at your own risk and let me know if you wanna read more. ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters or whatnot…Kishimoto does!**

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure why he was acting this way…but he had a pretty good idea.<p>

It all started about three days ago. For some, three days can seem like nothing at all. For him, those three days seemed to last a lifetime.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath as the sword wound in his side began to open up…again.

Cursing, he lifted a hand to his bleeding side – he really needed new bandages. However, there wasn't much time to spare as he took out his fourth, or was it his fifth, set of kunai and strings.

"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique!"

Flames quickly flowed down the almost invisible strings and then fluidly engulfed his connected opponents.

"Just one more to go". He thought.

Swiftly pivoting on his right leg, he turned to meet his last, and deadliest, attacker. Metal met metal as their swords clashed once again. He was _not _going to let this guy get even a scratch on him; no, not again.

Both ninja, bruised and bleeding, breathed heavily. As Sasuke was about to deliver the finishing blow, his opponent suddenly disappeared.

"What the f-"

"Ah hahahahaha!"

Sasuke swerved his head to the side to see the source of interruption; _laughter._

"Beat ya, teme!"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto standing and laughing beside his former opponent , who was now defeated.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth upon realization of what just happened.

"Dobe! What gives you the right to steal away my enemy?"

Naruto just grinned. "Hey, you were the one taking so long. You snooze, you lose."

Sasuke cursed, and was about to punch Naruto when he felt a searing pain rip through his chest.

"Kuso…" he breathed, doubling over.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled in concern, running over to his fallen team mate.

As Sasuke began to slip into unconsciousness he felt gentle hands reach his head and shoulders.

Being the Uchiha he was, he was still able to discern to whom those hands belonged to -they definitely weren't Naruto's.

"_Thank God_." He thought as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, so what do you guys think? Let me know by reviewing! ;D Thanks~<strong>


	2. What?

**Hey look, I'm back! And I still have no idea where this story is going cuz I have once again typed this up on the spot. So...enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Naruto or the characters in this little fanfic.**

* * *

><p>It was nothing new for Sasuke to wake up to bright white lights against a pale white ceiling. Finding himself in a hospital bed after fights and missions was just the norm for him.<p>

However, this was different.

**Crash!**

Sasuke opened his eyes as further clattering and semi-muffled voices, they were shouting after all, sounded.

"Naruto!" someone scolded.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, you didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"Well that's what you get for spilling Sasuke's tea, now clean this mess up!"

Sasuke momentarily ignored his teammates' bickering as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. He soon realized he was in his own bed. In his own room. In his own house.

"What the…"

His thoughts trailed off as the door to his room slowly opened and a pink head poked its way through.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're up." Sakura greeted with a soft smile.

She continued to enter the room with a tray of tea and Naruto, who was rubbing an already forming bump on his head, followed behind.

"Teme" he greeted.

"Hn, dobe."

Sakura ignored the two and set the tray down on the nightstand next to Sasuke's bed.

He began to sit up, then winced once he felt his wound.

"Careful Sasuke. It turned out that blade was poisoned." Sakura cautioned.

He responded by blankly looking down at the clean bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Heh, yeah teme. But lucky for you, Sakura-chan was able to get all the poison out. She really is amazing you know."

Sakura allowed herself to blush just a little at Naruto's complement.

"It was nothing, really. I'd do anything to help my boys." She laughed

Naruto grinned and Sasuke looked up slightly amused at Sakura's remark.

Yep, that was just how the reunited Team Seven rolled.

They actually got along quite well nowadays. Of course, it did take them years of struggling, tears, bruises, and heartbreaks to reach the point they were now at, but it was definitely worth it all in the end.

There was a small pause of silence until Sasuke broke it with the one question circling through his head.

"So…why exactly are we all in my house instead of the hospital?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other nervously.

"Well, umm…" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"You see Sasuke, when we finally got back to Konoha, all the hospital rooms were full."

Naruto shot a look at Sakura, who then elbowed him in the ribs, smiling a smile a little bit too forced.

"Uh, yeah! That's right!" he went along. "I even tried yelling at them to give you a room, but those stupid clerks wouldn't let us in." He laughed uneasily.

Sasuke only stared them down, not buying any of it.

"Gahh! You win!" Sakura and Naruto surrendered in unison.

After all, who could stand up against the stare of the sole remaining Uchiha?

"It was my idea." Sakura confessed.

"But I agreed." Naruto chipped in.

"Go on…" Sasuke urged, somewhat impatient.

"Well, we just wanted to…um, see what it was like." Sakura answered.

"See what what was like?"

Naruto and Sakura both blushed and looked away.

"See what" Naruto gulped, embarrassed, "living together…"

"And taking care of someone we both care about was like." Sakura finished, face red.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What. Are. You. Guys. _On_?" Sasuke asked, questioning the sanity of his two teammates.

"Teme," Naruto cleared his throat.

"We're engaged."

Sakura held up her left hand, which displayed a shimmering diamond ring.

**Click.**

Sasuke's eyes flew open to bright white lights against a pale white ceiling.

"Oops, I didn't mean to wake you up." Sakura apologized, entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

It took a few moments for Sasuke to gain his bearings.

"Sakura," he slowly spoke, looking her straight in the eye after carefully looking her over, "just how _much_ did you drug me up?"

Totally lost, the ringless girl could only look clueslessly at the boy's serious face.

* * *

><p><strong>Loll, do ya get it? If ya need a hint, try looking up the song "Just a Dream". ;) <strong>

**Oh, and just so you know, reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside soo... drop a comment~**


	3. Thinking

**So I feel like this story is moving kinda slow...well I guess that's what you get when you don't plan ahead. -_-''**

**Here's just a short little convo between Sasuke and Sakura, nothin' special. I hope I'm not disappointing you all... but I must stick true to my own random and spontaneous thoughts, so here goes~**

**And of course, Naruto and all the characters belong to Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>After a few more days of recovery spent in the hospital, Sasuke was finally discharged.<p>

Sakura had been his main nurse, which, to him, seemed just a little awkward. Yes, she was his teammate and comrade, but for her to be treating his wounds daily and checking up on his health and just doing what a nurse does…it was, well_, awkward_.

What's more, Sakura didn't even seem to mind. He guessed this was because of her several years of experience; she must be used to it by now. But, come on. He was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Her first childhood crush, and well, the one and only guy she ever confessed her love to.

That last part still made him wonder. Ever since he was brought back to the village, half dead, along with Naruto, they're relationship was…well, okay. Generally okay. Surprisingly, it wasn't even strained. Which, in retrospect really was something since one of them betrayed the other and the village, and then the two began trying to kill the other…Ah yes. Good times, good times.

"Sasuke?"

His train of thought was interrupted by none other than Sakura.

"Hn."

She took his one word syllable as a cue to go on.

"What are you thinking of?"

He took a moment to look at her, slightly amused she had noticed him deep in thought.

"Nothing."

Sakura sighed.

"Aw come on, just tell me."

"Why should I?"

"'Cause I'm your friend." She smiled a bright, childish smile.

He rolled his eyes.

He sighed, "I was thinking of…"

Sakura immediately opened her eyes and stared in anticipation for his answer. She didn't think he was actually going to tell her anything.

"you."

"…"

There was a pause of silence.

"R-really?" She stumbled, totally taken off guard.

He gave her a sly, sideways look.

"Nah".

Sakura blinked, then registered what he had just said.

"Heyyy, that's not fair!" She complained, blushing in embarrassment.

He only chuckled...and smirked.

"Next time, don't be so naïve."

Sakura only pouted, but inside, half of her wondered if he really had been thinking of her.

Sasuke inwardly sighed. 'Why...did I lie?' It was no use; he already knew the answer. Truth was, he didn't know if those words Sakura spoke long ago still held true. Those words she had spoken straight from the heart, putting everything she had on the line, just for him. He didn't know if Sakura still loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Blahh, if you don't mind, take some time to review. I'm open to any suggestions, criticisms-preferably constructive-, or even complements. hehe. So, tell me whatcha think~ Oh, and I really hope this story is gonna pick up soon...<strong>


End file.
